Believe
by Kim Yeosoo.16988
Summary: Sungmin secara tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu ELF, dan mengakibatkan dia jadi amnesia sementara. Ternyata sebuah rahasia terkuak, membuat Super Junior mengadakan konser rahasia dengan formasi lengkap: 13 2.


**Believe**

**Characters:  
**

**Sakura  
**

**Super Junior  
**

**Jaejoong  
**

**Sungmin secara tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu ELF, dan mengakibatkan dia jadi amnesia sementara. Ternyata sebuah rahasia terkuak, membuat Super Junior mengadakan konser rahasia dengan formasi lengkap: 13+2.  
**

* * *

Sakura pov

Entah kenapa, kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, perlahan namun pasti, cahaya mulai masuk ke dalam mataku. Penglihatanku yang buram samar-samar menjadi lebih jelas. Kulayangkan tatapanku ke sekeliling ruangan. Aku ada di mana?

"Eh, kau sudah sadar?"

Kulihat seorang namja tampan datang mendekati tempat tidurku. "Aku ... ada di mana?" tanyaku pada namja itu. "Dan ... kau siapa?"

"Kau sedang ada di rumah sakit sekarang." kata namja aegyo itu sambil kembali tersenyum hangat. "Choneun Lee Sungmin imnida... nuguseyo?"

Aku terdiam. Namja aegyo yang bernama Sungmin itu menanyakan namaku. Aku jadi teringat, siapa namaku ya? Aku mencoba mengingatnya.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Namaku..."

"Nugu?"

Aku bingung, aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa namaku. Aku mencoba mengingatnya, tapi itu membuat kepalaku sakit sekali. Air mataku perlahan mengalir. Sungmin menghampiriku, dan menyeka air mataku. "Waeyo?"

"Aku... aku... aku sama sekali tidak ingat!" jawabku frustrasi sambil menundukkan kepalaku dan menangis.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat memelukku. Itu Sungmin. "Gwenchana... kalau memang kau tak bisa mengingatnya." katanya, berusaha menenangkanku.

"Hyung, ada apa? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia menangis?" tanya seorang namja imut yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Wookie-ah, kau datang." kata Sungmin. "Dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Bahkan namanya pun dia tidak tau."

"Ternyata benar kata Jaejoong Uisangnim." kata namja yang bernama Wookie itu.

"Eh? Apa yang dia bilang soal yeoja ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dia menderita amnesia sementara. Benturan dikepalanya akibat kecelakaan kemarin sepertinya cukup keras." jawab Wookie. "Tapi ingatannya akan segera kembali."

Aku terdiam. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanyaku pada Sungmin dan Wookie.

Sungmin tertunduk. "Kemarin aku... aku tak sengaja menabrakmu saat kau sedang menyeberang jalan." jawabnya. "Mianhae..."

"Jadi maksudmu..."

"Ne... kau seperti ini sekarang karena aku..." jawabnya.

"Dan sekarang, aku bahkan tidak tau namaku sendiri! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" kataku frustrasi sambil menangis.

Wookie menghampiriku dan memelukku. "Maafkanlah dia, jebal..." kata Wookie. "Dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menabrakmu... dia merasa sangat menyesal... apalagi saat dia tau kau seorang ELF."

"Jadi maksudmu aku seorang peri?" tanyaku pada Wookie sambil melepas paksa pelukannya. "Kau itu lucu sekali... tapi kalau kau berkata itu hanya untuk menghiburku, kau salah."

"Maksudnya ELF itu adalah EverLasting Friends." jelas seorang namja yang setampan malaikat yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Apa kau tak tau kami ini siapa?"

"Jungsoo hyung, kau datang?" sahut Wookie dan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Jungsoo itu padaku.

Aku hanya diam menatap kosong ke arahnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya, Minnie?"

"Dia... hilang ingatan gara-gara aku..." jawab Sungmin. Tersirat jelas penyesalan dari raut wajahnya. Air matanya mengalir. "Kita harusnya pahlawan bagi ELF kan, hyung? Tapi aku justru mencelakai salah satu ELF!"

Jungsoo langsung memeluknya. "Sudahlah. Kau kemarin memang kelelahan setelah dari Sukira... kenapa kau tak ijinkan Wookie yang menyetir?"

"Mianhae, hyung." jawab Sungmin.

"Gwenchana..." jawab Jungsoo bijak, sementara menatapku sedih. "Wookie, apa kau sudah mencoba menghubungi keluarganya?"

"Hyung, sepertinya... dia tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Semua keluarganya ada di Indonesia." jawab Wookie.

Jungsoo pun menarik nafas panjang. "Berarti, sebelum dia pulih, dia tanggung jawab kita." ucapnya, sementara menghampiriku. "Tenanglah... kami akan mengurusmu sampai ingatanmu pulih. Bagaimanapun, aku mewakili Sungmin meminta maaf. Super Junior meminta maaf kepadamu."

Aku hanya diam menatap Jungsoo, Sungmin, Wookie, dan beberapa namja yang memasuki kamar rawatku dan berlutut sambil membungkukkan badan mereka,sambil berkata, "Mianhada..."

Aku pun mengangguk. "Baiklah... aku tak suka melhat orang meminta maaf sampai seperti itu..." ucapku tiba-tiba. "Tenang saja, aku sudah memaafkan kesalahan Sungmin-sshi..." Eh? Kenapa aku begitu cepat bisa memaafkan kesalahannya? Entahlah... Aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku ini.

Kulihat Sungmin menghampiriku dan memelukku. "Gomawo... terima kasih..."

Aku hanya tersenyum, membalas pelukannya sambil menatap ke arah Jungsoo yang juga membalas senyumanku. "Gomawo..." bisiknya.

"Ne... cheonmaneyo..." sahutku.

"Kau tak perlu berlama-lama memeluknya, Minnie." tegur Jungsoo.

"Ah, ne..." sahut Sungmin seraya melepas pelukannya. "Aku hanya merasa sangat bersyukur, karena dimaafkan."

"Jadi, kami harus memanggilmu siapa?" tanya Jungsoo. "Wookie-ah, apa kau temukan kartu identitasnya?"

"Ne, Jungsoo hyung." kata Wookie, sambil memberikannya kartu identitas itu kepadaku.

Aku menatap kartu itu. "Namaku... Sakura..." jawabku. "Sakura imnida..."

"Nama yang indah. Kalau tidak salah, itu nama sebuah bunga di Jepang." jawab Jungsoo. "Kalau begitu, kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami masing-masing... Naneun Jungsoo imnida, tapi ELF biasa memanggilku Leeteuk..."

"Naneun Jongwoon imnida, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Yesung."

"Naneun Donghee imnida, tapi ELF biasa memanggilku Shindong... bangapseumnida, Sakura..."

"Nado bangapseumnida, Shindong-sshi... kau lucu sekali..." kataku pada namja gemuk tapi menggemaskan itu.

"Aku tau, aku memang lucu..."

"Naneun Hyukjae imnida, tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku Eunhyuk."

"Naneun Siwon imnida. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya namja itu.

"Lumayan." jawabku.

"Naneun Zhoumi imnida."

"Naneun Donghae imnida. Bangapseumnida." sahut namja yang terlihat seperti anak-anak itu.

"Nado bangapseumnida, Donghae-sshi." ucapku.

"Naneun Kyuhyun imnida."

"And I'm Henry. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." jawabku pada namja yang wajahnya seperti kue mochi.

"Dan kau pasti sudah tau Sungmin dan Ryeowook kan?" tanya Leeteuk.

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Ne, Leeteuk-sshi."

"Kau tau kami siapa?" tanya Siwon.

Aku menggeleng. "Ani, Siwon-sshi."

"Uri Super Juni" sahut Leeteuk dan segera dilanjutkan oleh yang lain, "OR!"

"Nde? Bisa diulangi? Aku tak paham."

"Kami ini Super Junior." kata Leeteuk menjelaskan.

"Super Junior?"

"Ne. Suatu hari kau akan mengingatnya. Kan kau ELF." kata Ryeowook sambil merangkulku.

"ELF?"

"Ne... kau seorang ELF... EverLasting Friends bagi Super Junior." jawab Sungmin. "Ini yang membuatku semakin bersalah padamu... karena kau salah satu ELF..."

"Maksudnya fans kalian?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi kami lebih senang menyebut mereka sebagai sahabat kami dan keluarga kami." kata Leeteuk. "Karena kau hanya sendiri di sini, maka kau jadi tanggung jawab kami. Tadi kata Jaejoong uisangnim, kalau tidak ada masalah, besok kau sudah bisa pulang. Tapi kau tetap harus menjalani terapi, agar ingatanmu segera pulih."

"Jadi, besok aku akan menjemputmu pulang ke dorm kami." kata Sungmin.

"Dorm kalian? Uwaaa... Bukannya itu berarti aku harus tinggal bersama namja?" tanyaku yang langsung merasa takut karena akan dibawa ke tempat mereka.

"Kau takut kami melakukan hal buruk kepadamu? Tenang saja, namja yang kemungkinan akan mengusilimu akan dijaga ketat." sahut Yesung sambil menunjuk ke arah namja yang sedang menunjukkan senyum evilnya.

"Yak, Yesung hyung! Kau jangan menjatuhkanku didepan yeoja ini dong! Siapa tau kan aku bisa mendekatinya." sahut Kyuhyun, yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Sungmin. "Hehehe! Minnie hyung, tenang saja... mana berani aku mendekati yeoja ini... kau kan tau, aku takut dengan martial art-mu itu..."

Canda mereka membuatku tertawa. Mereka begitu lucu, manis, dan menggemaskan. Tapi, sementara itu, aku merasa kepalaku pusing sekali dan aku juga merasa mau muntah. Aku pun segera menutup mulutku dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin yang menyadari itu segera menyusulku. "Gwenchanayo?" tanyanya. Dari depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Gwenchana." jawabku. "Kenapa aku muntah darah ya?" gumamku. Aku bingung. Awalnya, kurasa mungkin aku gegar otak, mengingat apa yang Wookie tadi bilang. Tapi harusnya yang kumuntahkan bukan darah. Aigoo... aku sakit apa?

"Teukie hyung, tolong panggilkan Jaejoong uisangnim segera. Aku curiga Sakura gegar otak." kata Yesung tiba-tiba.

Biarlah mereka mengira aku hanya gegar otak. Setelah berulang kali membasuh wajahku agar noda darahnya hilang, aku pun keluar kamar mandi.

Di luar sudah, Jaejoong uisangnim menungguku sambil menatapku kuatir, lalu memeriksaku. "Apakah masih merasa mual?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ne... tapi masih bisa kutahan." jawabku.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jaejoong uisangnim.

Aku mengangguk adar para namja itu tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. "Ne, Jaejoong uisangnim. Gwenchana."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus istirahat sekarang. Yang menemani hanya boleh satu atau dua orang saja. Yang lain di luar." kata Jaejoong uisangnim.

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita keluar." kata Leeteuk. "Uisangnim, kau duluan."

"Kalian duluan saja." kata Jaejoong uisangnim.

Lalu, para namja itu keluar sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Mereka baik ya, uisangnim."

"Ne, Sakura. Ada hal yang aku ingin tanyakan... tadi kau muntah darah kan?"

Deg... pertanyaan Jaejoong uisangnim yang langsung ke inti permasalahan membuatku kaget. "A.. apa maksudmu, uisangnim?"

"Mereka kan sudah di luar. Kau tak perlu berbohong lagi. Ada hal yang memang harus kau ketahui."

Sementara itu, di luar kamar,

Author pov,

"Kalau begitu, biar aku dan Wookie saja yang menemaninya." kata Sungmin. "Ya, Wookie?"

Namja yang dipanggil terlihat tengah menatap dengan pandangan kosong, membuat hyungdeulnya bete. "Yak, Wookie!" sahut Sungmin.

Wookie tersentak kaget. "Ne, hyung?"

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin.

Wookie menggeleng cepat. "Gwenchana. Tadi kau bertanya apa hyung?"

"Kita yang jaga Sakura seharian ini, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tak apa. Baik." jawab Wookie yang kemudian kembali terdiam.

"Bukannya kalian malam ini harus siaran di sukira?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aissh... jinja... aku lupa. Ottoke?"

"Biar aku saja yang menemani dia hari ini. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada jadwal dua hari ini. Bagaimana?" usul Yesung.

"Hyung, tapi kan aku yang menabraknya. Sudah seharusnya aku yang menemaninya." kata Sungmin.

"Yak... Memangnya ELF hanya dia?" tanya Yesung. "Kau kan juga punya kewajiban pada ELF yang selalu menunggumu dan Wookie siaran. Apa kau tak perduli pada mereka?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. "Araso... kalau begitu, kutitipkan Sakura padamu ya, hyung! Tolong jaga dia."

"Ne. Araso." kata Yesung sambil berjalan menuju kamar rawat Sakura.

"Kalian pulanglah duluan. Aku akan menemani Yesung sebentar." kata Leeteuk.

"Baiklah." kata Siwon. "Kami pergi dulu, hyung."

Yesung menatap Wookie yang berjalan pergi bersama para dongsengnya yang lain. "Kurasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Wookie. Dia sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu." katanya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura pov,

Mereka sudah keluar semua karena diusir sama Jaejoong uisangnim. Setelah memberitahu kebenaran tentang penyakitku, Jaejoong uisangnim menyusul keluar. Aku menarik nafas panjang, mengingat kata-kata Jaejoong uisangnim tadi.

Flashback,

"Kau tadi muntah darah, kan?"

Aku terdiam. "B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sebenarnya kau..." katanya seraya menarik napas panjang. "Kau menderita Leukimia stadium akhir."

"Ooh... sudah separah itu ya?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Eh? Kenapa aku tenang sekali? Seolah aku memang sudah tahu tentang penyakitku.

Jaejoong uisangnim mengangguk. "Ya, Sakura."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, berapa lama lagi?"

"Mungkin sekitar 2-3 bulan lagi paling lama."

"Ooo... gomawo, uisangnim..."

"Kalau butuh apa-apa, segera pencet tombol Emergency diranjangmu ya."

"Ne, uisangnim..."

Flashback end.

Aku kembali menarik napas panjang dan kemudian tersenyum tiba-tiba, mengingat tingkah para namja itu tadi. Benarkah aku salah satu fans mereka? Entah kenapa, pandanganku tiba-tiba tertuju pada pergelangan tangan kiriku. Di situ terlingkar sebuah gelang karet berwarna biru dengan tulisan 'ELF SUPER JUNIOR'. Jadi ini alasannya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Oh,Yesung-sshi. Aku sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik. Yang lain ke mana?"

"Mereka masih punya jadwal yang tidak mungkin dibatalkan. Seharian ini aku yang akan menemanimu." kata Yesung. "Dan, tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil aku Yesung oppa. Ternyata kau seumur Kyu..." katanya lagi setelah melirik ke arah kartu identitasku.

"Araso, Yesung oppa."

"Berarti kau harus memanggilku Teukie oppa juga dong. Kan aku lebih tua dari Yesung."

Aku dan Yesung menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. "Kau tidak pulang, hyung?" tanya Yesung.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebagai leader, aku kan yang juga bertanggungjawab menjaga uri ELF."

Kulihat Yesung tersenyum. "Baiklah hyung. Terserah kau saja." katanya. "Tapi apa hari ini kau tak ada jadwal?"

"Aku tadi menelepon manajer hyung, dan membatalkan semua jadwalku hari ini." kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Mianhada, aku jadi merepotkan kalian." kataku.

"ELF tak akan pernah jadi hal yang merepotkan kami. Justru karena ELF, kami bisa bertahan seperti ini." kata Leeteuk. "Karena itu, kami akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya buat ELF juga."

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa kami?" tanya Yesung.

Aku berusaha mencoba mengingat mereka. Memang wajah-wajah ini tidak asing lagi buatku. Seolah aku memang mengenal mereka. Dan entah kenapa, saat aku mendengar permintaan maaf mereka tadi, hatiku semudah itu memaafkan kesalahan Sungmin. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku mencoba mengingatnya, tapi tidak bisa. Hanya saja, wajah kalian memang tidak terasa asing lagi buatku."

Kulihat Yesung dan Leeteuk tersenyum senang. "Berarti kita tidak benar-benar terlupakan olehnya meski dia mengidap amnesia sementara ya, hyung."

_Shining star_

_Like a little diamond_

_Makes me love_

"Yoboseyo, Wookie." kata Leeteuk. "Aku terima telepon sebentar ya."

Aku dan Yesung mengangguk. "Lagu tadi..."

"Hmm?"

"Lagu tadi itu lagu kalian kan?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Ne. Itu lagu kami. Kok kau bisa cepat menebak itu lagu kami?"

"Entah kenapa, sepertinya aku sangat suka lagu itu. Kalau tidak salah, judulnya..."

"Nde?"

Ya! Aku ingat judul lagu itu! "Shining Star."

Aku melihat mata Yesung berkaca-kaca. "Wae? Apakah aku salah?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia menggeleng. "Ani... aku hanya terharu mendengar kau dapat menyebutkan judul lagu itu. Lagu itu diciptakan memang buat ELF."

Aku tak heran mata Yesung berkaca-kaca. Mendengar lagu itu pun, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Ternyata, lagu itu tercipta untuk fans mereka. "Bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu itu?" pintaku.

Yesung mengangguk dan mulai menyanyikan lagu itu.

_Shining Star!_

_Like a little diamond,_

_Makes me love_

_Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun_

_Dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo_

_Hangsang hamkke halgeora_

_Till the end of time_

Aku tersenyum menatapnya menyanyikan lagu itu. Tiba-tiba sekilas bayangan aku ada di sebuah konser... ya, sepertinya sebuah konser... sepertinya konser namja-namja yang baru kutemui tadi.

"Sakura... kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba suara Yesung terdengar, membuyarkanku.

"Eh? Ani,, oppa... Aku hanya..."

"Nde? Hanya apa?"

"Tadi saat oppa menyanyikan lagu itu, tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti berada di sebuah konser... sekelilingku penuh dengan warna biru. Aku melihat oppa dan yang lainnya menyanyi lagu itu di atas panggung... Aisshh... Aku bingung! Apa maksudnya yang kulihat tadi?" kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

Kulihat mata Yesung berkaca-kaca lagi. "Kau tak perlu bingung, Sakura." sahut Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil menyeka air matanya (eh? Dia menangis?). "Itu tandanya, kau sudah mulai pulih."

"Kenapa kalian berdua menangis? Apa aku salah?"

"Ani, Sakura." sahut Leeteuk. "Kami hanya terharu. Kau begitu cepat pulih hanya dengan mendengarkan lagu kami."

Sakura pov ends.

Flashback

Leeteuk pov

"Aku angkat telepon dulu ya." ucapku sambil berjalan keluar kamar. "Yoboseyo, Wookie. Ada apa kau menghubungiku."

"Kau di mana, hyung?"

"Aku masih di rumah sakit. Ada apa? Sepertinya dari tadi kau terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu, Wookie."

"Kau... kau tahu itu, hyung?"

"Awalnya tidak. Tapi aku mendengar Yesung bergumam kalau kau dari tadi terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ada apa, Wookie?"

"Ini... tentang Sakura..."

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"..."

"Wookie? Apa itu buruk?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isak tangis.

"Wookie, kau menangis?"

"Wookie..."

"Dia tidak akan bertahan lama, hyung..."

"Mwo? Maksudmu apa? Aku tak mengerti."

"Sakura... hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi..."

Deg... rasanya jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. "Apa maksudmu..."

Isak tangis dongsaengku itu terdengar semakin keras. "Ne, Jungsoo hyung..."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sakura menderita penyakit Leukimia stadium lanjut... tapi dari kondisinya sekarang, Jae hyung menyimpulkan kalau penyakitnya memasuki stadium akhir..."

"Jinja? Apa kau yakin?"

"Hyung, aku tak mendengar kabar itu dari orang lain,, tapi dari Jaejoong hyung... dokter kepercayaan kita... Aku tau,, ini memang suatu hal yang sulit dipercaya... tapi, itulah kenyataannya..."

"..." kini, gantian aku yang terdiam. Aku benar-benar terhenyak mendengar kabar dari dongsaengku itu.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo?"

"Gwenchana..." itulah yang selalu kukatakan pada para dongsengku, apapun yang terjadi. Dan mereka sepertinya berpura-pura percaya kalau aku baik-baik saja, meskipun aku tidak benar-benar baik saja.

"Hyung, kau bohong..." itu katanya. Dia memang sangat sensitif. Dia tahu dan bisa merasakan kalau jawabanku itu bukan jawaban yang jujur.

"Aku hanya ingin agar kau dan minnie bisa siaran dengan baik di Sukira untuk ELF yang lainnya."

"Aku tahu, hyung. Hyung memang selalu berkata 'gwenchana', meskipun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Aku yakin semua memberdeul juga tahu itu. Sudahlah, hyung. Tak apa jika kau ingin menangis."

Di saat itu juga, air mataku mulai mengalir deras. Aku yakin, walaupun Wookie tak mendengar isak tangisku di telepon, dia pasti tahu aku sedang menangis. "Gomawo, Wookie-ah..." kataku setelah bisa meredam perasaan sedihku ini.

"Kau sudah terlalu sering menjadi sandaran bagi kami, hyung... setidaknya, saat ini, meskipun hanya melalui telepon, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau kau pun bisa bersandar pada kami, para dongsaeng."

"Neomu gomawo, Wookie-ah... oh iya, Minnie sudah tahu tentang penyakitnya Sakura?"

"Ani, hyung. Aku tak ingin Minnie hyung semakin merasa bersalah... Tadi, Jaejoong hyung hanya berbicara padaku tentang hal ini. Kini, hanya aku, kau, dan Jaejoong hyung..."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne, hyung..." ucap si magnae yang kemudian sejenak terdiam. "Hyung, mianhae... aku sudah harus siaran sekarang... barusan Minnie hyung memanggilku."

"Oke. Sampai nanti." kataku seraya berjalan menuju kamar tempat Sakura dirawat.

Saat ini perasaanku begitu kacau. Dadaku terasa sesak. Kabar tentang penyakit yang diderita Sakura benar-benar membuatku kacau. Samar-samar kudengar Sakura meminta Yesung bernyanyi lagu Shining Star. Aku hanya memandangi mereka dari pintu.

_Shining Star!_

_Like a little diamond,_

_Makes me love_

_Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun_

_Dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo_

_Hangsang hamkke halgeora_

_Till the end of time_

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba kudengar Jongwoon bertanya.

"Eh? Ani,, oppa... Aku hanya..."

"Nde? Hanya apa?"

"Tadi saat oppa menyanyikan lagu itu, tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti berada di sebuah konser... sekelilingku penuh dengan warna biru. Aku melihat oppa dan yang lainnya menyanyi lagu itu di atas panggung... Aisshh... Aku bingung! Apa maksudnya yang kulihat tadi?" kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Kulihat mata Jongwoon berkaca-kaca lagi. Sepertinya Sakura bingung kenapa mata Jongwoon berkaca-kaca. Sejak tadi kurasakan air mataku mengalir. "Kau tak perlu bingung, Sakura." sahutku sambil menyeka air mataku. "Itu tandanya, kau sudah mulai pulih."

"Kenapa kalian berdua menangis? Apa aku salah?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya masih bingung.

"Ani, Sakura." sahutku. "Kami hanya terharu. Kau begitu cepat pulih hanya dengan mendengarkan lagu kami."

Flashback ends.

Leeteuk pov ends.

Yesung pov.

Sejujurnya, aku merasa aneh dengan sikap Wookie tadi. Kenapa saat dia berjalan pergi tadi dia terus menatap ke arah Sakura? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa ada sesuatu? Kulihat Jungsoo hyung terus menatap Sakura yang sudah tertidur. Sesekali terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku hanya dapat menatap heran tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Entah kenapa, kurasa sesuatu telah terjadi. Dan, sepertinya itu hal yang buruk.

Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Kulirik Sakura yang telah tertidur. Tanpa ragu, kuhampiri hyungku itu. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Jungsoo hyung. Tapi di luar. Jangan sampai mengganggu Sakura." kataku sambil menarik paksa Jungsoo hyung.

"Ada apa, Jongwoon-ah?" tanyanya setengah kaget karena kutarik paksa keluar kamar rawat.

"Tolong kau jawab dengan jujur, hyung! Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura? Kenapa dari tadi kau menatapnya sementara air matamu terus mengalir?" tanyaku beruntun.

Kulihat Jungsoo hyung hanya terdiam saja. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Kulihat air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Hyung... Seberapa buruk?"

"Sangat buruk..." jawabnya sambil terisak.

Aku butuh jawaban. Kuputuskan untuk langsung menemui Jaejoong uisangnim. "Aku titip Sakura ya, hyung." sahutku.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Mencari jawaban." sahutku seraya berjalan pergi.

Aku pun berlari menuju ruang Jaejoong uisangnim. Aku berhenti di depan ruangannya lalu mengetuk pintunya. "Masuk." terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan. "Ada apa, Jongwoon-ah?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Pasti soal Sakura, ya?" tebaknya.

Aku mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, bagaimana kondisinya? Apa benar dia hanya amnesia sementara?"

Kulihat namja itu terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya, ada lagi."

Wajahku menatap penasaran ke arahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ia menarik napas panjang. Sepertinya, dia sendiri berat mengatakannya. "Sakura... dia menderita Leukimia..." katanya. "Mianhae, baru memberitahumu sekarang. Tadinya, aku hanya memberitahu Wookie dan Sakura sendiri."

"Mwo?" kataku shock.

Aku langsung berjalan keluar ruang itu. Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Leukimia... seberat itukah penyakit yang dideritanya? Dan Wookie... pantas saja dia terlihat terus menatap ke arah Sakura terus dari awal. Pantas saja Jungsoo hyung tau soal penyakit Sakura. Pasti Wookie yang memberitahunya via telepon tadi. Dan ternyata Sakura sendiri sudah tahu... pasti dia sangat sedih. Pantas saja, terlihat senyumnya dipaksakan. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku taman di rumah sakit lalu memeluk kedua lututku dan menangis.

Esoknya,

Aku terhenti di depan kamar rawat Sakura. Jungsoo hyung tidak ada di dalam. Kulihat yeoja itu sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tapi ada yang berbeda... Dia... menangis... Pasti karena dia sudah tau tentang penyakitnya... Aisshhh... Aku pun langsung menyeka air mataku dan masuk. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Dia segera menyeka air matanya. "Yesung oppa? Kau mengagetkanku!" serunya.

Aku tersenyum menatap wajahnya yang sembab karena air mata. "Gwenchanayo?" tanyaku. "Kulihat kau menangis."

Dia menggeleng cepat. "Aniyo! Aku tidak menangis, oppa."

"Yaaah,, baiklah... aku percaya kau tidak menangis walaupun matamu masih sembab karena air mata." kataku.

Dia tertunduk. "Ketahuan juga, ya?"

Aku mengambil handuk kecil lalu membasahinya dengan air hangat, kemudian mengelap wajah yeoja itu. "Nah kalau di lap seperti ini, takkan ada yang tahu kalau kau habis menangis tadi." kataku. "Tenang saja... aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu soal ini."

Kulihat senyumannya merekah. "Gomawo, oppa!" sahutnya sambil memelukku.

Aku balas memeluknya sambil membelai lembut kepalanya. "Cheonmaneyo, Sakura..." kataku.

Kurasakan air mataku kini mulai mengalir. Kulihat di depan pintu ruang rawat sudah ada Jungsoo hyung dan memberdeul yang lainnya. Mereka tersenyum menatapku. "Gomawo..." bisik Jungsoo hyung padaku.

Yesung pov ends.

Author pov.

Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kamar rawat Sakura. "Heyo! Kalian berpelukan tanpa kami!" sahut Leeteuk mencairkan suasana.

Sakura terlihat kaget. "Teukie oppa, kau mengagetkanku!" sahutnya sambil melepas pelukannya dari Yesung. "Lho? Mereka ini siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat ada 4 namja lain menyertai member Super Junior yang dikenalnya.

"Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung, Youngwoon, Kibum! Aku merindukan kalian!" sahut Yesung sambil memeluk keempat namja itu sekaligus.

"Kami juga merindukanmu, kepala besar." sahut Heechul.

"Jongwoon-ah! Tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku tak bisa bernapas!" keluh Kangin a.k.a. Youngwoon.

"Mian!" kata Yesung, yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari keempat namja yang dirindukannya.

"Siapa mereka, Yesung oppa?" tanya Sakura.

Wookie menghampiri Sakura. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat siapa mereka?"

"Wajahnya sih tidak asing bagiku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingat."

"Mereka salah satu dari Super Junior." kata Leeteuk.

"Naneun, Heechul imnida... ELF sering memanggilku Heenim."

"Kibum imnida... bangapseumnida..." kata Kibum sambil memberikan death smilenya yang membuat Sakura jadi merona.

"Hankyung imnida... entah aku masih dianggap atau tidak."

"Jangan seperti itu, Hankyung-ah... walaupun kau menyatakan diri keluar dari Super Junior, kau tetap bagian dari kami. Kau selamanya tetap Super Junior. Meski sekarang kau muncul sebagai solois." kata Leeteuk. "Kalau memang kau bukan bagian dari kami, untuk apa aku memintamu datang kemari sekarang, hah?

"Mian, Jungsoo hyung..." kata Hankyung.

"Naneun Youngwoon imnida. Tapi ELF memanggilku Kangin."

"Racoon?" tanya Sakura.

Biasanya Kangin akan sweatdrop kalau dipanggil 'racoon'. Tapi kali ini, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau... kau ingat julukanku?" tanyanya.

"Julukan? Aku hanya ingat beberapa hal..."

"Seperti apa, Sakura?" tanya Yesung.

"Angel without wings, Racoon, Art of voice, king of aegyo, angel voice, mr beijing fried rice, cinderella... ya,, seperti itu saja yang kuingat... tapi aku tak tahu apa maksudnya."

Para member Super Junior menatap yeoja itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau sudah mulai ingat?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Molla... hal itu terus terngiang di pikiranku. Juga tentang angka 13+2... aku bahkan tidak tahu maksudnya. Angka itu terus menghantuiku." jawab Sakura.

"13 adalah jumlah Super Junior... sedangkan 2 lagi adalah Zhoumi dan Henry, anggota Super Junior M." kata Leeteuk menjelaskan. "Harusnya, mereka berdua jadi anggota inti. Tapi karena penolakan besar-besaran dari ELF, maka mereka hanya jadi anggota Super Junior M."

"M, T, H, KRY... itukah maksud dari huruf M?" gumam Sakura.

"Maksudmu, Sakura?" tanya Wookie.

"Aku hanya tiba-tiba terpikir huruf-huruf itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Huruf-huruf itu sering terlintas di pikiranku." kata Sakura. "Tapi saat aku berusaha mengingat lebih jauh, kepalaku terasa sangat sakit."

Wookie memeluk Sakura. "Sudahlah. Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau juga harus banyak istirahat."

"Tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan hal-hal yang sering melintasi pikiranku..." ujar Sakura.

Ryeowook pov.

Aku menatap Sakura. Terlihat jelas mata yeoja itu berkaca-kaca. Dia pasti tertekan karena berusaha mengingat hal-hal yang terlupakan. Belum lagi soal penyakitnya... Aishhh... Apakah dia tahu soal penyakitnya? Semoga saja Jaejoong hyung belum memberitahunya. Akh... tadi kulihat Jongwoon hyung sangat perhatian pada Sakura. Dari caranya menatap Sakura pun terlihat kekhawatirannya. Mungkinkah Jungsoo hyung sudah memberitahunya?

"Oppa, jangan memelukku terus dong..." kata Sakura tiba-tiba, membuyarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Eh? Mian..." sahutku seraya melepas pelukanku, karena mendapat death glare dari semua hyungdeul, Kibum, Kyu, dan si Mochi. Kulayangkan senyum innocent-ku, yang biasanya berhasil meluluhkan mereka.

"Wookie, kau tadi memikirkan apa? Kau tidak ketularan yadong seperti si kunyuk ini, kan?" tanya Hae hyung padaku sambil menunjuk ke arah Hyukkie hyung.

"Yak, Hae! Kenapa kau bawa-bawa aku segala sih?" omel Hyukkie hyung. "Memangnya kau lagi mikirin apa sih, Wookie?"

"Rahasia, hyung." jawabku.

PLETAKK! Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat di kepalaku dengan mulusnya. "Aww! Sakit, Jongwoon hyung!" sahutku.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bersih dari keyadongan Hyukkie." katanya.

"Yak, hyung! Jangan buka kartuku di depan yeoja ini dong!" sahut Hyukkie hyung yang langsung ngumpet dibalik Hae hyung karena mendapat deathglare dari Jongwoon hyung.

"Tapi tidak dengan jitak juga dong, hyung!" keluhku. "Kan malu... masa aku dijitak di depan yeoja secantik ini sih? Nanti..."

PLETAKK! Kembali kurasakan sebuah jitakan. Tapi kali ini datangnya dari Jungsoo hyung. "Yak kau magnae! Sejak kapan kau jadi genit seperti ini? Rasanya aku tak pernah mengajarimu seperti ini."

Aku kembali menunjukkan innocent smile dan puppy eyes ke arah hyungdeulku yang lain, demi tidak dijitak lagi. Sial, kalau Jungsoo hyung yang bertindak, tidak akan ada yang berani ikut campur, apalagi membela. Kutatap Kyu, tapi dia malah menunjukan evil smilenya. Kibum hanya tersenyum. Pilihan terakhir. Kutatap Sakura dengan puppy eyesku. Semoga berhasil. Yes! Berhasil! Sakura merangkulku. "Sudahlah Leeteuk oppa, kasihan dia." katanya.

Jungsoo hyung pun luluh. Horeeee! "Gomawo, Sakura!" kataku.

"Oh ya, kalau boleh, aku ingin mendengar kalian bernyannyi." kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

Aku menatap member Super Junior yang lainnya. Lagu apa yang kira-kira cocok untuk kami nyanyikan? "Menurutmu lagu apa, hyung?" tanyaku pada hyungdeulku.

"Bagaimana kalau 'Sorry Sorry'?" celetuk Hyukkie hyung.

"Masalahnya ini di rumah sakit, Hyukkie. Jangan lagu itu juga, dong!" sahut Youngwoon hyung.

"Bagaimana kalau 'Believe'?" celetuk si Evil Magnae.

"Sepertinya itu bagus." kataku.

"Aku setuju." kata Minnie hyung. "Pintar juga kau, Kyu! Tumben."

"Hehehe... Aku kan memang pintar." sahut Kyu yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Heechul hyung. "Aww, hyung! Sakit tau!"

"Aku tahu koq kalau itu sakit. Karena itu aku menjitakmu. Hadiah kepintaranmu." Sahut Heechul hyung.

"Sudahlah... kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai menyanyi. Hana, tul, set..." sahut Jungsoo hyung memberi aba-aba.

Aku pun langsung memulai bagianku.

_Uriga mannage doen narul chugboghanun i bamun  
hanuren dari pyoigo byoldurun misojijyo_

_gudeui misoga jiwojiji anhgil bareyo  
onjena hengboghan nalduri gyesog doegil bilmyo_

_Honja jisenun bamun na gudega jakku to olla  
gudeyege jonhwarul goro tujongul burinda hedo  
sashil naui maumun guronge anirangol  
algoinayo da algodo morunche hanun gongayo_

_Himdun iri idahedo gude mogsoril  
jamshirado dudge doendamyon nan da idgo usul su ijyo_

_Guderul mannal su issodon gon hengunijyo  
gyotheman issodo usul su ige mandunikkayo  
gudega jo molli issodo chajul su issoyo  
neane gudega misorul jidgo issunikka_

_Oren shigan hurumyon dathul sudo ijyo  
guron nalduri ondedo byonhaji anhulkeyo_

_Yagsogheyo hanurare mengse halkeyo  
dalbichare gido halkeyo gudel ulliji anhnundago_

_Uriga mannage doen narul chugboghanun i bamun  
hanuren dari pyoigo byoldurun misojijyo  
gudeui misoga jiwojiji anhgil bareyo  
onjena hengboghan nalduri gyesog doegil bilmyo_

_Mon hudnal onjenga jichigo himi dunda hedo  
hengboghago arumdawodon chuogul giogheyo  
soroui hwawone midumul shimgo hengbogul piwo  
maume yolshoeurl noege jonhe jul tenikka_

Air mata kami semua mengalir. Mata Sakura pun berkaca-kaca. Ya, di konser pertama kami, saat kami menyanyikan lagu ini, air mata kami pun mengalir. Kami jadi teringat masa-masa sulit yang kami hadapi, tapi karena kami tetap bersama dan ELF selalu ada buat kami, kami menjadi tetap kuat dan tegar bagi satu sama lain dan terutama bagi ELF.

"Lagu ini... membuat semangat hidupku kembali..." gumam Sakura. Walaupun suaranya hampir tak terdengar, aku tetap dapat mendengarnya. Jadi dia sudah tau soal penyakitnya ya?

Aku pun memeluknya erat. "Semangatlah, Sakura. Kalau kau semangat, maka Super Junior pun akan semangat." bisikku di telinganya.

Sepertinya dia kaget. "Oppa, kau tahu soal penyakitku?" bisiknya.

"Ne... aku tahu... karena itu, semangatlah. Kalau kau semangat, kami pun akan semangat." bisikku.

Saat itu, Jongwoon hyung dan Jungsoo hyung melihatku sambil tersenyum. Dapat kutangkap gerakan mulut Jongwoon hyung, "Kau hebat, Wookie." dan Jungsoo hyung, "Gomawo."

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka. Hanya kami bertiga yang tahu apa yang terjadi. Member Super Junior yang lain tidak ada yang tahu. "Gomawo." kataku.

"Oppa, kenapa kau bilang 'gomawo' dan tiba-tiba tersenyum?" tanya Sakura sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Aniyo... aku hanya senang karena kata-katamu tadi." jawabku sambil merangkulnya.

"Mianhae, semuanya. Aku sudah harus kembali ke Beijing. Besok aku ada photoshoot." sahut Hankyung hyung. "Aku pulang duluan, ya."

Kami semua pun memeluk Hankyung hyung. "Sering-seringlah main ke Seoul, hyung." kataku. "Dorm kami akan selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Gomawo, Wookie. Jaga Sakura baik-baik. Aku tahu kalau kau, Jungsoo hyung dan Jongwoon menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang kondisi Sakura. Nanti aku akan meneleponmu untuk menanyakan kabarnya." kata Hankyung hyung.

"Ne, h-hyung." Jawabku terbata-bata. Ternyata Hankyung hyung bisa menebaknya. Aish...

"Sakura, aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupakan aku ya." pinta Hankyung hyung.

"Ne, oppa. Hati-hati." kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Youngwoonie juga harus kembali ke kamp militer." kata Heechul hyung.

"Hati-hati, hyung." sahutku.

"Kami pulang dulu, Sakura. Semoga ingatanmu segera pulih." kata Youngwoon hyung.

Heechul hyung memelukku. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa dibohongi kan? Aku tahu ada yang kau Jongwoon dan Jungsoo sembunyikan tentang penyakitnya. Kalau ada apa-apa, tolong kabari aku."

Aku mengangguk cepat. "A-araso, hyung. Hati-hati." Benar-benar... Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung sama sekali tidak bisa dibohongi... apalagi Heechul hyung...

"Biar kuantar kalian, Chullie hyung, Youngwoon hyung." kata Siwon hyung. "Ada yang mau ikut?"

"Aniyo... kau hati-hatilah menyetir." kata Jungsoo hyung.

"Aku pulang dulu, Sakura. Cepat sembuh ya."

"Ne, Siwon oppa..."

Siwon hyung, Youngwoon hyung dan Heechul hyung pun keluar, diikuti Zhoumi hyung, Henry, Hyukkie hyung, dan Hae hyung serta Kibum, setelah mereka berpamitan pada Sakura. "Minnie hyung, kau tak mau pulang?" tanya Kyu.

"Aniyo. Kau pulang saja." jawab Minnie hyung.

"Araso..." jawab Kyu patuh. "Kuharap ingatanmu segera kembali, Sakura. Hwaiting!"

"Ne, Kyuhyun... gomawo..." jawab Sakura yang dibalas senyuman hangat oleh si evil magnae itu seraya dia keluar kamar.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Minnie hyung.

"Gwenchana, oppa." jawab Sakura.

"Wookie, aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar." ujar Jongwoon hyung sambil merangkulku dan menarikku keluar kamar.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Kenapa kau tak cerita padaku soal kondisinya?"

Aku tertunduk. "Mianhae, hyung. Saat itu yang kupikirkan adalah Jungsoo hyung harus tahu."

Kurasakan tangan Jongwoon hyung memelukku. "Gwenchana, Wokkie-ah... aku hanya terlalu kuatir pada ELF kita ini."

"Kurasa, semua juga mengkhawatirkannya." terdengar suara lain.

"Jungsoo hyung? Sungmin mana?" tanya Yesung.

"Kuminta dia menjaga Sakura." jawab Leeteuk. "Kau berhasil menyemangatinya, magnae... gomapta..."

"Aniyo, hyung... lagu ciptaan Heechul hyung yang menyemangatinya..." jawabku. "Oh ya... sepertinya, Sakura sudah tahu tentang penyakitnya."

"Mwo?" tanya Leeteuk yang kaget.

"Aku sudah tahu itu." jawab Yesung tenang.

"K-kau?"

"Ne, hyung... Jaejoong memberitahuku."

"Jaejoong hyung memang bilang padaku kalau dia akan memberitahu Sakura tentang penyakitnya. Tapi aku tidak menduga secepat ini." kataku. "Kasihan Sakura... dia sudah menderita amnesia... ditambah lagi dengan Leukimia..."

"Kau bilang apa, Wookie?" suara itu sontak membuatku, Jongwoon hyung dan Jungsoo hyung kaget. Aish... kenapa Minnie hyung harus mendengar kata-kataku tadi sih?

"S-sungmin hyung... aku... a-aku..."

"Jawab aku, Wookie... jebal..." ucapnya sambil mengguncang kedua pundakku. Kulihat air matanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

"Sudahlah, Minnie..." kata Jungsoo hyung. "Tenangkan dulu dirimu..."

"Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?"

"Kau ikut denganku!" kata Jongwoon hyung sambil menarik tangan Minnie hyung.

Ryewook pov ends.

Sungmin pov,

"Kau mau bawa aku ke mana, hyung?" tanyaku sementara Jongwoon hyung menarikku.

"Aku mau membawamu pulang ke dorm." jawabnya dingin.

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau kau bisa tenang dan mendengarkan penjelasan Wookie dan Jungsoo hyung, baiklah. Tapi kalau kau merasa kau tak akan bisa mengontrol emosimu, lebih baik kau pulang. Aku tak ingin hanya gara-gara emosimu ini, kita membuat Sakura sedih. Kau tahu, tadi kulihat dia menangis karena sadar hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Lagu yang tadi kita nyanyikan buat dia dan pelukan Wookie tadi setidaknya membangkitkan semangatnya!" kata Yesung. "Kalau kau butuh penjelasan, ayo ikut aku menemui Jaejoong."

Perasaanku saat ini benar-benar bercampur-aduk. Aku makin merasa bersalah terhadap Sakura. Aishh... apa yang harus kulakukan? "Leukimia yang diderita Sakura bukan kesalahanmu, Sungmin-ah... Dia memang sudah lama mengidap penyakit itu." kata Jongwoon hyung, seolah membaca pikiranku. "Jangan merasa bersalah untuk itu."

Kami berdua sampai di ruang Jaejoong hyung. Jongwoon hyung pun mengetuk pintu. "Masuk!"

"Ada yang mau kami bicarakan, Jae..."

"Sudah kuduga, orang berikutnya yang akan tau itu pasti kau, Sungmin-ah..."

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku tentang penyakitnya itu, Jae hyung?"

"Aku tak mau kau semakin merasa bersalah... Penyakit itu sudah ada sebelum kau tak sengaja menabraknya." kata Jae hyung. "Yang dibutuhkan Sakura adalah semangat. Sepertinya, itulah tujuan dia ke sini..."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku dan Jongwoon hyung bersamaan.

"Aku sudah menghubungi keluarganya di Indonesia. Mereka bilang, Sakura ingin melihat Super Show untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum dia bisa pergi dengan tenang..."

"Jadi dia ada di sini untuk menonton SS4 yang kemarin?" tanyaku.

"Kure... bisakah kau dan Super Junior memberinya semangat, walaupun ingatannya tentang kalian belum pulih?"

"Ya..." jawabku dan Jongwoon hyung, dan...

"Kalian?" seruku karena melihat seluruh member Super Junior yang tadi sudah pamit pulang ternyata ada di depan ruang Jae hyung bersama dengan Jungsoo hyung dan Wookie.

"Jae, bisakah kau pinjamkan kami Sakura?" tanya Jungsoo hyung.

Jae hyung tersenyum. "Kurasa aku tahu apa maksudmu. Baiklah. Beritahu aku kapan kau akan meminjamnya."

"Buat apa, hyung?" tanyaku.

"Pabo! Kita tentu akan mengadakan konser tunggal dengan formasi lengkap, 13+2..." jawab Heechul hyung.

Mataku berkaca-kaca. "Ki-kita tampil dengan formasi lengkap?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Kulihat air mata semua hyungdeulku dan dongsaengdeul mengalir. "Demi Sakura, kita akan konser dengan formasi lengkap..." kata Jungsoo hyung. "Bisakah kau menunda kepulanganmu ke Beijing, Hankyung?"

Kulihat Hankyung hyung mengangguk. "Setidaknya kali ini aku ingin membahagiakan ELF sebagai Super Junior." ucapnya seraya menyeka air matanya.

"Heechul, Youngwoon, bisakah?" tanya Jungsoo hyung.

Mereka berdua mengangguk. "Kami bisa, hyung." jawab Youngwoon hyung.

Mata kami semua mengarah ke magnae yang vakum sejak sebelum Super Show 2. "Kibum, kumohon..." Jungsoo hyung meminta magnae itu.

Kibum yang sejak tadi diam pun mengangguk. "Ne, hyung..."

"Kalau begitu, akhirnya kita bisa comeback dengan formasi lengkap...setidaknya, demi menyemangati Sakura..." kata Jungsoo hyung sambil menyeka air matanya yang tidak kungjung berhenti. "Sekarang tinggal masalah tempat..."

"Aku tahu tempat yang aman buat kalian konser tanpa sepengetahuan ELF..." celetuk Jae hyung.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Jae hyung. "Di mana?" tanya kami semua.

"Di rumahku." jawab Jae hyung.

Kami tahu rumahnya. Kami sendiri bingung menyebut itu rumah atau gedung. Bangunan putih 10 lantai itu berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Jae hyung sendiri jarang ke situ. Dia hanya ke sana kalau ingin refreshing sejenak dari kesibukannya sebagai seorang dokter. Kalau untuk sebuah konse rahasia, disana memang cukup luas. Kami ber 15 bingung bagaimana harus menjawab.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Satu per satu tidak bisa lagi membendung air mata kebahagiaan. "Go-gomawo, Jae... neomu gomawo..." sahut Jungsoo hyung segera berlari memeluk Jae hyung.

"Ne... sekarang, kalian pun juga harus persiapkan diri kunci ruang aula rumah sakit, kalau kalian mau latihan dance. Kalau lagi latihan, kunci pintunya. Jangan sampai terlihat."

"Ne!" jawab kami serempak.

"Kalau soal soundnya,, biar aku yang atur. Yang perlu kalian siapkan hanyalah dance dan..."

"Aku tahu." celetukku. "Dan cara kita menyamar supaya tidak diikuti ELF yang lain kan, hyung?"

"Kure... kau benar sekali." jawabnya.

"Ok, Super Junior, malam ini kita rapat. Wookie dan Sungmin, kuminta kalian menjaga Sakura malam ini." sahut Jungsoo hyung semangat.

"Ne, hyung." jawabku dan Wookie bersamaan.

Sungmin pov ends.

Author pov,

Akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Ingatan Sakura sudah pulih secara bertahap karena sering dinyanyikan lagu secara bergantian oleh anggota Super junior yang bergantian menjaganya. Tapi, kondisi kesehatannya pun semakin menurun.

Hari ini, Super Junior akan mengadakan konser dengan formasi lengkap. *author ngarep banget yak... PLAKK* Semua member sedang bersiap-siap dengan kostum mereka masing-masing di rumah Jaejoong. "Ya, sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua karena bersedia meluangkan waktu demi satu ELF kita yang bakalan segera datang. Ku harap, dia masih sempat untuk hadir dan melihat kita tampil." kata Leeteuk seraya menarik napas panjang. "Setidaknya kuharap dia bisa bertahan sampai akhir perform kita."

"Ayo berkumpul! Absen..." sahut Heechul.

"Leeteuk"

"Heechul"

"Hankyung"

"Yesung"

"Kangin"

"Shindong"

"Sungmin"

"Eunhyuk"

"Siwon"

"Zhoumi"

"Donghae"

"Ryeowook"

"Kibum"

"Kyuhyun"

"Henry"

"Oke... sekarang, lakukan yang terbaik buat Sakura! Urineun Syupeo Juni..." sahut Leeteuk.

"OR!" lanjut lainnya.

"Hyung, Jae hyung sudah datang dengan Sakura." sahut Ryeowook.

"Ayo, kita bersiap-siap." kata Leeteuk.

Para member Super Junior menyaksikan Jaejoong datang sambil mendorong Sakura yang terduduk di kursi rodanya. Rambut indah yang tadinya menghiasi kepalanya hilang karena harus berkali-kali kemoterapi. Sementara, botol infus tergantung di samping kursi roda. Wajah yeoja itu sangat pucat. Air mata kembali menggenang di mata semua member Super Junior. "Oke. Tahan air mata kalian. Tampilah sebaik mungkin di depan Sakura..." sahut Leeteuk sambil menyeka air matanya.

Sementara itu,

Jaejoong pov,

"Jae oppa, kenapa kau bawa aku ke sini?" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau akan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan."

"Kejutan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Tunggu saja."

Pandanganku beralih ke para perawat yang ikut denganku. "Bersiap kalau terjadi sesuatu." bisikku, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

Aku pun duduk di samping Sakura. Sepertinya yeoja itu penasaran dengan kejutannya. Berkali-kali dia menoleh ke arahku dan ke ara panggung yang berada di hadapan kami secara bergantian. Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Sejujurnya, aku merasa sayang kalau sampai dia harus meninggal, tapi aku tak berdaya karena kanker yang dideritanya sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Aku hanya dapat bersyukur karena sempat mengenalnya. Kurasa Jungsoo dan dongsaengdeulnya pasti juga merasa bersyukur karena sempat mengenalnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tirai panggung terbuka. Musik pun dimulai. Konser ini dimulai dengan "Twins (Knock Out)". Mereka tampil bersemangat sekali demi ELF yang mereka cintai. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan "Don't Don"

Kulihat Yeosoo masih menatap ke arah panggung sambil tersenyum. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Gwenchanayo, Sakura?"

Yeoja itu menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Gwenchana, Jae Oppa..." katanya berusaha meyakinkanku, namun tiba-tiba tangannya menutup mulutnya, lalu dia terbatuk-batuk.

Darah... Degh... "Oppa..." panggilnya lagi.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Nde?"

"Naneun gwenchana..." katanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian pingsan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit!" seruku pada para perawat.

Konser segera dihentikan. Jungsoo dan dongsaengdeulnya segera menyusul ambulance yang kunaiki menuju rumah sakit. "Kumohon bertahanlah, Sakura!"

Jaejoong pov ends.

Jungsoo pov,

Awalnya konser berlangsung baik-baik saja. Tapi saat sekitar 3 lagu lagi menjelang selesai, kami menyaksikan dari panggung Sakura pingsan. Kumohon Sakura, bertahanlah. Ada lagu yang belum kami nyanyikan buatmu.

Air mata kami terus mengalir tanpa henti. Bahkan terdengar isakan pelan dari Sungmin dan Jongwoon, yang kutahu sulit menangis.

Kami semua sampai di rumah sakit dan menunggu di depan ICU sampai akhirnya Jaejoong keluar. "Bagaimana kondisinya, Jae?" tanyaku.

Jae tertunduk. "Sejujurnya, dia dalam kondisi yang sangat kritis... tapi, dia seolah seperti menunggu sesuatu... karena itu dia masih berjuang di sana." katanya. "Kali ini, kuijinkan kalian ber-15 melihatnya... aku tahu, kalian pasti tahu apa yang dia tunggu dari kalian."

"Aku tahu." kata Wookie tiba-tiba. "Ada 1 lagu yang belum kita nyanyikan buat dia. Setidaknya, kita nyanyikan lagu favoritnya sebagai kado terakhir buat dia."

Aku mengangguk. "Usahakan berikan yang terbaik baginya. Tahan tangis kalian." ucapku sambil menyeka air mataku.

Kami saling mengangguk, lalu masuk ke dalam. Kulihat seorang yeoja berwajah pucat sedang berjuang untuk tetap hidup, dengan bantuan mesin-mesin di sekelilingnya. "Annyeong, Sakura..." kataku lirih. "Kami datang... kurasa, kami berhutang satu lagu untukmu. Kau mau dengar?"

"Ini lagu favoritmu, Sakura..." sahut Wookie.

_Uriga mannage doen narul chugboghanun i bamun  
hanuren dari pyoigo byoldurun misojijyo_

_gudeui misoga jiwojiji anhgil bareyo  
onjena hengboghan nalduri gyesog doegil bilmyo_

_Honja jisenun bamun na gudega jakku to olla  
gudeyege jonhwarul goro tujongul burinda hedo  
sashil naui maumun guronge anirangol  
algoinayo da algodo morunche hanun gongayo_

_Himdun iri idahedo gude mogsoril  
jamshirado dudge doendamyon nan da idgo usul su ijyo_

_Guderul mannal su issodon gon hengunijyo  
gyotheman issodo usul su ige mandunikkayo  
gudega jo molli issodo chajul su issoyo  
neane gudega misorul jidgo issunikka_

_Oren shigan hurumyon dathul sudo ijyo  
guron nalduri ondedo byonhaji anhulkeyo_

_Yagsogheyo hanurare mengse halkeyo  
dalbichare gido halkeyo gudel ulliji anhnundago_

_Uriga mannage doen narul chugboghanun i bamun  
hanuren dari pyoigo byoldurun misojijyo  
gudeui misoga jiwojiji anhgil bareyo  
onjena hengboghan nalduri gyesog doegil bilmyo_

_Mon hudnal onjenga jichigo himi dunda hedo  
hengboghago arumdawodon chuogul giogheyo  
soroui hwawone midumul shimgo hengbogul piwo  
maume yolshoeurl noege jonhe jul tenikka_

Tepat setelah lagu selesai, terdengar suara 'bib' panjang dari mesin pendeteksi jantung. Air mata kami mengalir deras. "Sakura, Super junior mencintaimu dan kami akan terus mencintaimu." gumamku.

Kulihat seberkas cahaya seperti Sakura menatapku dan semua memberdeul, lalu tersenyum seraya perlahan menghilang. "Sakura..."

The End

* * *

review please... gomawo sebelumnya ya... ini fanfiction keduaku...


End file.
